Every Rose Has Its Thorns
by Lyssita Lennon
Summary: Every rose has its thorns; and as Princess Anneliese's new tutor, Julian's about to find out some are sharper and cut deeper than others.
1. Prologue

_(A/N: So, I planned to post this sooner, but life happened and prevented me from doing so. Apart from this Prologue, I have the first three chapters done, making updates speedy for a while depending on the reviewers. *See my review policy down below.  
As with WSaR, the chapter updates are always going to read one off from what the actual chapter is. Fanfiction should really invest in 'Prologue' and 'Epilogue' options, lolz.  
Umm... one more thing: since it's hard to derive from the title and description exactly what this story is about, I'll simply tell you. It follows everything Julian must go though from the day he begins his job as Anneliese's tutor, until their wedding at the end of the 'Princess and the Pauper movie'. Because it is third person limited, don't expect to get absolutely everything- we'll only be seeing and hearing everything Julian hears, thinks, and feels. Other than that, enjoy!)_

Prologue

In a small, yet grand mountain kingdom stood the magnificent palace of the Royal family. The soft pink colors of the walls seemed to glow in the sunlight.

The angry tap of the former professor's heels clicked against the marble floors as she stalked through the palace doors. A scowl present on her face, she vowed never to teach Royalty again…  
...

As the rose of dawn began painting the sky, a young man paused in his preparations and gazed out the small, third-story window; simply admiring the lovely morning flower. After a moment, he returned to his books and resumed organizing them; flipping through each one, double-checking their pristine condition. This day could very well be the most important day of his life.

He still couldn't believe he had actually gotten the job. The princess's tutor; it was truly an honor to have even been considered. As he flipped through the last book, he noticed a single, folded sheet of paper.

_Good luck, Julian._

He smiled, gathered his books, and was out the door.

The fresh morning air and cool spring breeze made his journey to the palace ore pleasant; the sparrows coming out of their nests to sing. From the looks of it, today was going to be great. It had taken him a while, but he'd finally reached the palace gates.

"Who goes there?" a guard in green uniform demanded.

"Julian Mills, sir," he replied timidly and held out the letter he'd been given days earlier, "I'm to be-"

The guard snatched the paper from his hands, reading it carefully.  
"Very well then. Come with me."

Julian tried not to stare at the immense size of the place, or at the lavish décor, even the extravagant paintings hung on the walls- he was here to teach.

The guard led him into a large room and turned to him. "Wait here." And slammed the doors behind him.

He began to grow nervous, minutes passed, yet they felt like hours; he shifted uncomfortably. And suddenly the doors flew open.

"You're the new tutor?" Julian nodded and the woman eyed him thoroughly, "Follow me." She stalked out of the room, Julian following closely behind her.

"We were expecting you fifteen minutes ago." She spat, glancing back at him.

"I understand that, Madame," he spoke slowly, "But the palace is quite far from where I live and-"

She cut him off, "You walked here?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, I'll have to speak with someone about that." Her tone changed from sharp to uncomfortably caring. She led into another room; this one with a stupendous pink desk and several books lay open and scattered across it. "I'll inform the queen of your arrival." She then placed a hand on his shoulder, moving her lips to his ear she gently whispered, "If you ever need_ anything_, don't hesitate to come to me for it."

Julian swallowed nervously, averting his gaze until he was sure she left the room. He could almost hear his mother's voice warning him. _"Julian, you keep __away from her. Girls like that are nothing but trouble. Just look at what happened to your brother."_

He took a moment to compose himself; taking a deep breath and releasing it gradually. And after several minutes, the double-doors opened and two women stepped inside.

The first thing he noticed were her eyes; a stunning sapphire blue he found easy to become lost in, her pink-tinted lips curved into a kind smile. Her cheeks becoming a deep shade of scarlet…

Julian quickly looked away and turned to the queen.  
"Your Highness," he bowed as he greeted her and kissed her hand as was custom. He rapidly turned back to the young princess; repeating those same actions he felt his face growing hot.

The princess's eyes seemed to shine for a moment, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Your Highness." He mentally cursed himself for saying only _that._

"Wonderful!" the queen clasped her hands together delighted, "Anneliese, I'll expect you-"

"Ah, there you are Your Majesty!"  
An odd little man accompanied by a snarling black poodle strode into the room. "You're needed in the palace courtyard right away."

"Of course, Preminger, thank you. Good luck dear!" the queen called to her daughter as she exited the room; the doors closing behind her.

The tension between Julian and the princess eased; it seemed the elder woman's presence made him even more uneasy than he already was.

"Shall we begin?"

_(A/N: I thrive on your feedback, guys. Please review. Four reviews equals a new chapter- that's how I'm doing it from now on with all my stories, upcoming and currently in progress. Reviewers, check your PM inboxes for thanks, just don't expect them right away; as hard as it is to believe, I do have a life other than this. Lolz. Seriously though, I love hearing what you all think, and reviews don't take too long to write.)_


	2. Chapter 1

_(A/N: Positive feedback makes me very happy. Oh, yes. It also brings you new chapters sooner. ;) Enjoy this one y'all.) _

Chapter 1. A First Time For Everything

_"Shall we begin?"_

The princess nodded and took a seat at her desk; she looked eagerly at Julian. He slowly started towards her, taking a deep breath to try and ease the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. She motioned for him to sit beside her and for a moment their eyes locked; his breath caught and both quickly averted their gaze, a blush apparent on both their cheeks.

He dared to speak, "Um, well, let's open to-"

"Perhaps we should get to know each other better?" she suggested, "Maybe that would make things easier?"

"Alright," Julian agreed, "Is there anything specific you would like to know about me?"

"Well, I don't know your first name, and I am curious as to how old you are," the princess said.

"Julian, and I'm nineteen," he replied.

Her eyes widened, "That's only four years older than I am, you know. I'm Anneliese, by the way."

He nodded, not that he was ever going to call the princess by her real name- that was not something a teacher must do, especially when the student is a member of the Royal family. Unless, of course, she requested otherwise…

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" she rapidly asked, "And what about your parents; are they-" seeing his face she stopped abruptly. "Oh, I'm sorry if I'm asking anything too personal. You don't have to answer those."

Julian chuckled, "It's alright, princess; you have a right to be curious, and your questions are perfectly fine." She smiled, he continued, "I have an older brother, but he, um… travels a lot. I don't see much of him." He was surprised to have admitted that much, but she made him feel…_comfortable._Quickly looking away as he felt himself becoming lost in her lovely azure eyes again; it seemed as if she had been doing the same.

"How about we try the lesson again?"

And it was a success.

The main handler for the palace staff, Penelope, the woman Julian had met earlier was once again leading him through the castle corridors. At first he felt cautious to follow her after what she had said to him that morning, but she claimed this was purely for business reasons- and those reasons only.

"Why have we come to the stables, ma'am?"

She turned to him, appraising him again with those deep green eyes. "Transportation."

What had taken nearly an hour on foot, now took less than fifteen minutes on horseback.

"So, how did it go?"

"Interesting, the different scenery and all. I would say things went fairly well." He decided to leave the bit about Penelope out; after all, he certainly wouldn't be talking to her unless he absolutely had to.

"And what about the princess?" his mother asked, "Is she nice?"

At the mention of the young princess, Julian felt his heart skip a beat.  
"She's very sweet." He swallowed hard; this something that should not be happening.

_(A/N: Why not tell me what you think? Fanfiction's made it much easier for one to do now. Just type in that wonderful little box below these final lines and click that lovely send-off button. Also, for those of you reading WSaR, keep your eyes out for an update! I have the chapter done on paper, just need to dig out the book and type.)_


	3. Chapter 2

_(Chapter 2! I'm very pleased with all my reviewers. I'm sorry I haven't been PM-ing you guys! School and life happened. I'll try to do it this time, I promise. Until then, enjoy this.)_

Chapter 2. Act Naturally

As the days rolled into weeks and the weeks into months, Julian found each lesson with the princess easier than the last. And why wouldn't he? Princess Anneliese was a very sweet girl; kind, gentle, and pleasant to be around. She was always eager to learn new things- and he loved every minute they spent together.

Sometimes she would tell him things that she hadn't told anyone else before, and after a while he began to do the exact same. He knew he could trust her- she hadn't given him any reason not to and she seemed to trust him just as completely. Being with her felt simply comfortable and natural; he cared for her and-

Wait, what did he just say? He thought for a moment; to say he didn't care for her would be a lie, but what was about to come next… No, his mother had just been teasing him; he did _not _have a crush on Princess Anneliese. And he kept telling himself this, yet in a very small corner in the very back of his subconscious mind, he knew it was purely a lie.

"Julian, are you alright? You seem distracted."

Julian rapidly shook his head, pulling himself from his thoughts, "Hmm? Oh, yes; I'm fine."

She eyed him concerned for a moment, then turned her attention back to their lesson- excited to be going out into the garden.

The garden? Oh, that's right! What fun would the nature unit be if they simply stayed inside? Julian fought the urge to shudder. Going outside meant checking in with Penelope, and he preferred to keep a good distance from her. That woman was trouble.

Well, might as well get this over with; and what was the worst that could happen? Surely Penelope would behave with the princess around! And with that in mind, Julian, along with Princess Anneliese, made their way down the hall; towards the garden, finding Penelope at the corridor entrance.

"Julian!" she gasped, clasping her hands together. Her voice turned flirtatious, "Is there something you need?"

Princess Anneliese snorted, but Penelope did not swerve. She seemed intent on doing whatever she wanted- even when the princess was standing beside him! The princess's grip on his arm tightened, he could feel her nails beginning to dig into his skin. _What was he stuck in the middle of?_

"Just headed to the garden, ma'am." Julian spoke slowly and steadily, hoping to calm whatever situation this was.

"Of course," Penelope smirked, the princess glared, and Julian felt truly uncomfortable. Princess Anneliese tugged on his arm to make him go. As they walked away Penelope winked at Julian, and again he felt the princess's nails sinking even deeper into his arm…

When they out in the garden, far from anyone else, he dared to ask, "What happened back there?"

The princess sighed, "I can't stand that woman. She's a cheap, good-for-nothing, floozy. And you're not the only man she has her eyes on…" And this time, Julian actually shuddered. Oh, those poor, unsuspecting palace boys!

"But she's so very good at her job," she continued in an almost mocking tone, "I've spoken with my mother and unless she's caught, there's nothing I can do. And she knows that." Her frustration was quite evident.

"Well, I guarantee you I won't be going anywhere near her unless I absolutely have to." His statement was pure truth; even if Penelope was the last woman on the planet, he would be found as far from her as possible.

"Good," the princess smiled, looked at him, and rapidly turned away; a hint of red appeared on her cheeks, "Good."

_(A/N: I don't like that ending very much. :P What do you think of it? Please review and tell me. And yes, Anneliese was jealous.)_


	4. Chapter 3

_(A/N: Updates! Many updates are coming tonight! If you follow my Tumblr, this is two out of four. Keep your eyes out and enjoy.)  
_  
Chapter 3. The Start of Something New

Spring rolled into Summer, while Summer morphed into Fall; the leaves released their colorful magic, and paved the way for Winter.

Snow covered the ground in a thin sheet; flakes fell at a gentle pace. Julian watched as the princess gazed out the window, a sigh escaped her lips. He had to admit, the scene outside was beautiful- the snowflakes against the setting sun creating an almost romantic mood. But sadly, that also meant it was time to go. Sometimes he really hated Winter for the shorter days it brought.

Julian cleared his throat and she blushed; he chuckled slightly, "That's quite a view out there, lovely, but unfortunately my cue to leave."

"Already?" the Princess complained, "Julian, it's barely even five in the afternoon!"

"Yes, but with the snow it will take me much longer to get home safely, your highness," he replied.

Her nose wrinkled, "I don't like that- the formality, I mean."

"Well, it is proper, princess. I-"

"Julian, please, can't you just call me by my name?" her voice was almost pleading, "We're friends, right?"

He thought for a moment, "I suppose you could say that."

"And don't friends call each other by their names?" Well, she had a point there.

"Yes, but…" he struggled for a rebuttal; damn she was good at this game!

"It's pointless to continue this argument, you know." A mischievous smile had settled on her lips.

And finally he gave up. She was absolutely right; to continue arguing with her was a waste of time. He would never win. Besides, she could simply order him to call her Anneliese- and he would have to listen. He sighed in defeat, "I guess you're right."

She placed a hand on his shoulder, he stiffened, "Julian, I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable by doing this, I just…" her voice trailed off and her head hung low.

"I think I understand what you mean." She was lonely. Being cooped up inside a castle all her life with no brothers or sisters, no one even remotely close to her age to talk to; half the palace staff was afraid and intimidated by her, while the other half did nothing but gossip and spread rumors among themselves. He was not going to make her admit any of this, knowing how it felt to be in a similar position.

"Really?" her sapphire eyes seemed to shine when he said that, "So does that mean you'll start calling me Anneliese?"

Julian nodded, "Yes, but only when it's just you and me. I don't think your mother would like or approve of the causality. And please, give me some time to get used to it."

"Of course!" she trilled enthusiastically- a bit _too_ enthusiastically he thought, but she had every right to act that way. Her smile warmed his heart, causing it to stutter a bit; he swallowed nervously hoping she wouldn't notice. "Oh, thank you, Julian. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"You're welcome, _Anneliese_."

_(A/N: Now tell me, what do you think? Review for me, my darlings.)_


	5. Chapter 4

_(A/N: Finally got to writing this one. Wow. Life has been busy with school. I would have had this up sooner, but being in the choir means I have to perform the class song at graduation and sit through the whole ceremony. And because I'm a third-year choir member, this was my third time doing this. Next year, I'll be the one graduating (and singing at my own graduation.) This one's kind of short, but it's one of those that need to be here to move things along. It's all in good fun. Enjoy.)_

Chapter 4. A Year Ago Today

Night fell over the village. As Julian began getting ready for bed, he couldn't help but notice the peaceful silence that hung in the air. It was almost never this quiet in the apartment building. Even after all the lights had been blown out, the ruckus would continue on for hours making it difficult to fall asleep. But tonight all was hushed. Julian unfastened the buttons of his shirt and unbuckled the belt that held his pants, stepped out of his clothes and slipped into his pajamas. He opened the window about halfway, deciding to leave his shirt off because the breeze felt nice against his skin. He sorted through the disorderly pile of books in his desk, picking out the ones he would need for the princess's lessons the next day.

Tomorrow would mark exactly one year he'd begun working at the palace.

Julian found it hard to believe that twelve had already gone by. It seemed like only yesterday he was stepping through the castle gates for the first time, and cringing away from a certain member of the Royal staff. The palace was the last place he thought he'd be harassed by another worker. He shuddered. Anneliese had promised his job was safe as long as he stayed away from her, which Julian was more than happy to agree.

It was here, thinking about Princess Anneliese, his heartbeat quickened.

In the spring they'd spent countless hours in the gardens indentifying every plant they could find. Pink roses, red roses, even the occasional blue rose would pop up. Edelweiss dotted the grounds like patches of fragrant snow. It had been marvelous. Winter had kept them indoors, the actual snow and fewer daylight hours kept their lessons short. Julian would never say out loud how much that bothered him. He liked spending time with the princess. And despite the flutter of his heart, he meant that in the most unromantic, platonic sense of the phrase. If he were to say this to someone, the lie in his statement would be obvious. Julian brushed it aside. So he liked Princess Anneliese, no big deal. She liked him too. They were friends. Nothing more.

He pretended not to notice the slight sting in his chest when he said that.

The candle he had lit flickered out. Julian cursed under his breath; he hadn't meant to stay up so late. He quickly finished what he was doing and climbed into bed in the dark. _'Anneliese and I are just friends, nothing more.'_ He repeated this in his mind until he fell asleep, deep own secretly wishing it wasn't true.

_(A/N: Now review, my darlings? Please?)_


End file.
